Dragonball: Saiyan Holocaust
by Max Slasher
Summary: Thousands of years ago on the primitive Planet Saiya, an advanced insectoid race known as the Crekets threaten to wipe out the entire Saiyan race. Enter Nauris, a mysterious Saiyan warrior with one thought: to rescue his family from the Creket threat.
1. Preperation

**Chapter 1  
****_Preperation

* * *

_**"Men! Close ranks!" roared an extremely burly man. His name was Commander Aspar, one of the few remaining leaders of the Saiyan Task Force. He was tall and lean, with very tan skin and short cropped black hair that came forward in his face, as if permanently swept by the wind. His face was buried behind a thick black beard. Like all Saiyans, Aspar had a long monkey tail that protruded from the small of his back though, like most warriors, he kept it wrapped around his waist. In a large gymnasium, Aspar was running a final inspection of the few soldiers he had left - a measly six. Six of the seven of the Saiyan men were wearing the standard issue armor; skin tight yet flexible blue fabric as an underlying layer and a full breast-and-back plate with large shoulder pads. Their gloves and boots were made of a white material harder than steel. Aspar, to show his ranking, had the King's crest engraved on his left chestplate. The soldiers could see their commander's teeth glistening behind the beard - he was grimacing. They were the last of the elites, the last remaining hope of the Saiyan race. Aspar cleared his throat. "Remember! The Crekets know our weakness! If you allow your tail to be grabbed, you are as good as dead!" He walked up and down the row of his strongest men. "They've planned their invasion on the cycle of our moon," Aspar continued with his warning, "so don't hope for a full moon to save your skins. We've got another month before it comes and we'd be lucky to survive half that long." The man sighed heavily and placed his hands behind his back. "Never before have I encountered foes like the Crekets...crafty insects they may be, but that's all they are!" The man slammed his fist into the wall. The six soldiers behind him did not move or bat an eyelash. "Their blood will be spilled and we will have our vengeance! Are you with me men?" Aspar turned to the Task Force, who responded with a gruff 'Sir!' All of them, except for one, who remained very stern faced. Unlike the other members of the Force, this particular Saiyan was considered a Lower Elite. He found the traditional Saiyan battle armor too cumbersome and opted out of it. Instead, he wore the pants of a green martial arts Gi with a red obi, complemented by matching wrist bands. His upper body was covered by the same skin tight fabric with a matching color to his pants. He wore brown boots and had his pants tucked into the tops. Due to his outfit, this Saiyan could not comfortably wrap his tail around him; it was left out in the open, swaying about as if it had a mind of its own. He was staring down at the floor and did not notice his commander's hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit.

"Nauris!" Aspar exclaimed, "What is it that troubles you, lad?" Nauris look at his Commander with diction. Despite his strength, his full potential had not yet been reached - He had shown flashes of greatness but it was clear that his true power was based purely on his emotions. He ran a hand through his unkempt black hair. It draped his shoulders and stuck out in the back in small spikes. He took a deep breath.

"My family, sir," he said. His voice was deep, and scratchy, the voice of a hardened warrior. "When the Crekets invaded, they swept through my village and took my wife and son. I can't imagine what they've done to them, but I can rest knowing that they will pay for it." Though the group had been through many battles together, not a soul among them knew Nauris' story. What kept him going? Why was he here? He had appeared out of the blue one day, emitting a strange and powerful energy. He looked down the row of the rest of them, at all of the men he had called 'comrades' for the last month. "I don't care what happens to you," he said coldly, "I'm here to get my family back." With that, Nauris left them behind, closing the door behind him. The five soldiers remaining in the room didn't and couldn't find the ability to respond. They looked among themselves, whispering things until Aspar cleared his throat.

"Well, no time to waste. Let's get some training in. We attack at dawn!" With a cheer, the six men broke into pairs and began their intense training.

* * *

Nauris took a deep breath of the night air. His body shook with anticipation. This was to be the climactic battle to decide the fate of the Saiyan race - Seven Saiyans against the entire Creket army. He closed his eyes and thought back to the day they first arrived. _Disgusting creatures, the lot of them, _he thought. Each one stood a towering seven feet, much taller than any of the Saiyans. Being insects, however, the Crekets were not very powerful themselves. It was their technology that gave them the upper hand in the fight. Each of their four arms had enhancements to boost their strength and Ki energy. These robotic attachments allowed them to manipulate the Ki blasts of others, which was a huge advantage. Their legs were augmented with similar technology, increasing their speed and stamina. To protect their sensitive abdomens, a device that brought up a protective barrier whenever their front was attacked had been implemented. Damaging a Crecket in battle was nearly impossible. In battle, the Crekets moved along the ground on all six limbs, jumping wildly and shooting whatever moved. On the rare occasion that a Saiyan would see one outside of battle, they stood like gorillas, with all their weight forward. A Creket had four eyes, one on each side of his head which allowed for it to be on top of a battle at all times. It was incredibly difficult to fight them one on one, and the chances of victory were even less the more there were. The idea that they were going to fight tomorrow put fear into Nauris' heart. He looked up at the moon. If only they could wait that one month, then the Crekets would have much more trouble enslaving them! A light smirk appeared on the man's lips. Yes, it was the perfect plan! Once each Saiyan transformed into their much stronger Oozaru form, their power increased 100 times. An experienced warrior, one that can control the form perfectly, is considered to be an unstoppable killer. "If only...Dammit!" Nauris slammed his fist into the ground so hard, it cratered around him and the rocks that shot up into the sky landed yards away. "If only we had more time!" The Saiyan felt tears glide down his cheeks. He couldn't leave his family to die. He hit the ground harder and harder, the ground shaking violently with each strike. His tail whipped around, expressing the same helpless rage. The man gulped down the lump in his throat. The idea of his family being slaughtered both saddened and enraged him. As he slowly stood up and brushed his face, he heard the door open behind him. It was one of his comrades. This one was almost bald and had no facial hair to speak of. A nearly hairless Saiyan was a sight to behold.

"The commander would like to speak with you," he said simply. Without a word, Nauris nodded to thank Cumber for this notification and headed back inside.

* * *

Nauris and Cumber entered the facility together, and walked down one of the empty hallways. A building on the outskirts of one of the largest cities on Planet Saiya. It had been long abandoned to time. At one point, it had been used as a training station for children, to gauge their power and test their abilities, ultimately deciding their rank within the Saiyan society. Once the Saiyans developed larger cities and better technology (though nothing compared to the Crekets), this station had been left behind. In the course of this short war, it was used as the base of operations for the Saiyan Task Force. The two soldiers separated from each other and Nauris went ahead to the commander's room. The Saiyan felt his tail settle down, which allowed him to calm down. His body stopped shaking. Another soldier had strolled by and suddenly felt Nauris' power take a significant drop. Slowly, the man opened the door and stepped inside. "Commander?" he whispered.

"Nauris!" Aspar stood up and swept over to the other man, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm concerned about you. Lately, you've been showing much more aggression. As a pure-blooded Saiyan male myself, there's nothing I love more than aggression!" He laughed heartily, patting Nauris on his back so hard that the soldier stumbled forward. "But there is a time and place for that aggression! Do you know where that is?" He didn't want to answer. His hands shook a bit and he clenched them into tight fists in a poor attempt to calm himself. "The battlefield! Tomorrow, take all this rage you have, and unleash it on the Crekets! I expect great things out of you! I exp--" he was cut off with a swift punch to the jaw, and sent flying across the room, into the concrete wall. Nauris was shaking all over, a red aura surrounding his body like fire. Small bolts of lightning shot out around him, shattering a light bulb here and breaking a floorboard there.

"Expect!" He roared, "All you do is expect out of me! I'm not a soldier, Aspar!" Nauris took a step forward, "I'm not for you to mold! I am my own!" He grit his teeth together, "I'm only fighting alongside you because I know it could be our only chance for survival. When I said I didn't care what happened to you, I meant it!" His aura burst out from around him and he fell to his knees, panting heavily. His shaking had stopped. Aspar had gotten to his feet and brushed himself off. The look of terror upon the commander's face was indescribable. Aspar pulled Nauris up to his feet and brushed him off.

"Listen," he whispered, "You may not be my soldier, but you are my brother in arms. We share the same blood. The Crekets are spilling the blood of our brothers. We don't need to spill our own." Aspar let go of Nauris forcefully. The Saiyan took a step back and exited the Commander's room. As the door shut behind him, Aspar shuddered with fear. The power within that man was unreal. Though he knew, deep down, that no amount of power could be enough to take down the entire Creket army. Aspar sat down and placed his hands on his desk. He knew this resistance was futile. He opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, scrawling a message.

* * *


	2. Betrayal

**Chapter 2  
_Betrayal

* * *

_**

All Nauris could think about that night was the upcoming battle. Whenever he closed his eyes, flashes of war would project on his eyelids. It was needless to say that he did not get any sleep that night. He recalled a fight he had with one of the Crekets - the one who had kidnapped his family. Fighting it was impossible. If he was lucky to land a hit, he knew it didn't do anything to it. Even when his energy shot through the roof with his rage, he was no match for the Crekets' advanced technology. He could only watch in horror as the beasts took his family away from him. Why he was left behind, he'll never know. Nauris clearly remembered destroying his own home in his rampage. That's when Commander Aspar found him, and he was pulled into all of this nonsense. The Saiyan sat up and turned, sitting on the edge of his bed. His tail swished around excitedly behind him. Nauris stood up and opened his window, taking a deep breath of the early morning air. He had no idea how long he had been awake, or a sense of the time. All he had to go on was the sun was just peaking over the horizon. "Casava..." he whispered, "I'm coming to get you." His hands tensed on the windowsill. Suddenly, Cumber opened his door. It was time to go. With a sigh, Nauris turned and left his room. The other members of the Task Force were waiting out in the hall. They all looked well rested. With Aspar at the head of the line, the group stepped into formation and marched out of the building. Once they were outside, they could hear the battles going on in the city. Explosions, screams, fires and smoke all painted the landscape beyond them. Aspar cleared his throat.

"Men, this is it!" he said proudly, "Today, we fight the Crekets and regardless of the outcome, we will go down in history!" The soldiers, excluding Nauris, all cheered heartily once more. "We will crush them beneath our feet! The insects that have invaded this proud planet of ours, enslaved our powerful race, and committed crimes most heinous will no longer breathe our air! The universe will be cleansed of their filth!" They cheered again. With these words of encouragement, Commander Aspar jumped into the air and a bright flash of white light surrounded him as he flew off like a bullet towards the battle. Four of the six men on the ground followed suit, as Nauris and Cumber stood behind.

"You're a fool," Cumber said, taking a step forward, "You won't save your family. If I were you, I'd forget about them and help us. What's two lives to a whole planet, Nauris?" The other Saiyan felt his hands shake as he closed them into fists.

"I'm the fool?" Nauris whispered. "Aspar is herding us like sheep to a slaughter. He knows we don't stand a chance. The Crekets won! You know that, and I know that!" He took a step forward, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to save what I can. I'm not going to be a coward. I'm going to fight alone, for what I stand for and for who I love. I may die," he glared daggers at Cumber, "but at least I'm strong enough to admit it." A blue aura surrounded his body as he shot up into the sky and flew off towards the city. His words shook Cumber down to his core. Nauris was right - Cumber was being a coward. What was a cowardly Saiyan? Their race bred excellence. Being a coward was unacceptable. The man lifted his shaking hands and placed them on his chest.

"I won't allow the Crekets to take what is mine..." he whispered. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Nauris felt the wind caress his face as he flew, his lips in a frown. He felt a familiar energy behind him suddenly disappear and he let out a grunt of approval. Suddenly, he felt heat blast up to his face. Fires were starting all over the crumbling city. He stopped, floating high up in the air, watching as the mechanically enhanced Crekets destroyed his race left and right. Saiyans were falling to their knees, helpless to stop the onslaught. His eyes were wide with horror. He flew down as fast as he could and ducked behind a large chunk of metal that was wedged into the ground. A fellow Saiyan, one he had never seen before, was laying face down in the dirt. Nauris knew immediately that he was dead. Something was odd about the body, something that really caught his eye. His tail had been removed. Was it before or after he died? Nauris knew he wouldn't have time to wonder, for as soon as he stood up, he felt a blast graze his shoulder. It burned and it hurt, more than anything he had ever felt before. He turned to see three Creket soldiers lined up. Nauris dug his foot into the sand. The mechanized warriors began to shoot wildly at him, their intentions to kill. Nauris flipped, moved, and dodged as best he could, deflecting some blasts with his hands and feet, as well as shooting a few of his own. The Saiyan had a very distinct blast - while most of them used Ki that took on a yellow hue, Nauris focused his energy to a green blast. Though he knew it was no stronger than yellow Ki, it did make him stand out. The Crekets seemed to realize this. They had been caught off-guard by the odd color and that opened them up for a free strike from the Saiyan. Nauris shot forward and landed a punch on the middle one, sweeping around to kick the right one and deliver a blast to the left one's face. Planting his hands into the dirt, he shot another blast to use as propulsion, making for a clean getaway. He could hear the three muttering amongst themselves. _Something about analysis...? _Nauris thought to himself, listening intently. As he hid inside a dusty building, he tried his best to keep his power level unnoticed. As long as his emotions were in check, the task wasn't too difficult. The man ran up ten flights of stairs, resting on the tenth floor. Nauris gulped hard, panting heavily. Suddenly, without warning, one of the Creket soldiers burst through the window, and managed to tackle the Saiyan to the ground. Fighting for his life, he moved frantically, closing his eyes tightly. He felt his back burn as the insect on him shot him a few times. Screaming out in pain, Nauris roared into the air. A blast of red light flooded the room, and he was once more surrounded by the same red flames from the previous night. The force knocked the Creket off his feet and he stumbled back. With a few backflips, the Saiyan charged up a green sphere between his hands and let it loose. As soon as his opponent stood, he was obliterated, leaving behind nothing but ash. Nauris lowered his arms with a smirk, then suddenly realized he had just killed a Creket - a feat that few Saiyans could claim. As the red light faded around him, the remaining two Crekets that were out for him shot up into the room. "Damn," Nauris growled, "They must have followed my energy signal. Once they realized that their friend was dead..." He had no chance to make a getaway. The Saiyan was sent careening through the ceiling, going up many floors before landing with a thud on the twenty-seventh floor. As he struggled to stand, four more Crekets materialized in front of him. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Get them, men!" Aspar called out. He took a few steps back, falling back from the ranks of his soldiers and disappeared from the battle. He shot up into the sky like a bullet, flying towards the capital building. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind. Were his soldiers going to survive? Why had Cumber not arrived? Where in the world was Nauris? It was a short trip to the capital - it was the largest building in the city and the only one that wasn't completely decimated. He entered the structure through the two large glass doors and clenched his fist. The bottom floor was swarming with Crekets, and many dead Saiyans. A sharp pain went through his heart at the sight of so many of his fellow brethren dead. The technological insects immediately turned their attention to the Commander with a hungry look in their eyes. "I'm here to see your leader." The words had barely left his lips before a large booming noise filled the room. The group of Crekets parted and before Aspar stood a gargantuan of a bug. Much taller than the rest of the Crekets, at a towering twelve feet, their leader was a bright green and encased in a pearl-colored machine. The beast took a step forward and muttered something in his native tongue before speaking in a clear language:

"Who is he who seeks I?" His voice was deep, raspy, and a faint clicking sound filled the room after every word. Aspar cleared his throat and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. The Saiyan didn't dare speak in front of the leader of all the Crekets, fearing for his very life. He slowly moved forward and the behemoth of an insect snatched it up. After a moment or two, the creature's features lit up and he turned to his comrades. Once more, he muttered something in Creketian and the room exploded into cheers.

* * *

Nauris collapsed into the dirt, a cloud of dust surrounding his body. They were just toying with him now, throwing him around like a rag-doll. It was a sad sight - the powerful Saiyan race reduced to almost nothing by a group of bugs. He slowly tried to stand but remained kneeling, wincing in pain. He felt blood trickle down his chest. Fighting was a chore at this point. He felt a metallic leg slam his back and he was sent flying through the air into the town square, crashing into the stone obelisk erected to remember past Saiyan Kings. It crumbled upon impact, having taken a lot of previous abuse. With a scream, Nauris felt the tip of the rock crash into his hand, leaving a large gash. He was crying at this point, never before had he felt such pain. He managed to stand up without being kicked. When the beating didn't come, he turned to look over his shoulder. The group of Crekets were communicating with each other, having just received what he assumed to be good news. They were...smiling? As best an insect could smile, at least. Nauris ran a hand through his hair, panting heavily. It was caked with dried blood. His ears twitched to the sound of mechanical footsteps. As they approached him, each one took an arm.

"Eeeets Oooveeer." They managed to spurt out of their mouths. It was quite clear that they were unfamiliar with the language. The two beasts, backed by the three other Crekets, escorted Nauris to the capital building. The Saiyan had no idea why he was there until he was thrust inside the doors, landing with a thud on the slick floor. With a wince, he stood up slowly. His gaze was foggy. It didn't take him long to see the large Creket in the middle of the room. He had only heard rumors of how large the leader actually was as no Saiyan had really lived to tell the tale. It was then he locked eyes with Aspar.

"Commander?" Nauris whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Aspar said cooly, turning his head. He didn't want to make eye-contact.

"The five who brought me here said something...'It's over'. What do they mean?" Suddenly, the Leader roared to demand attention.

"Your commander," he said in a clear tone, "surrendered his forces to ours. This now means that all of Saiya belongs to the Crekets!" Nauris' heart dropped into his stomach.

"ASPAR!" he roared. He felt a crash on the back of his head and he was down.

This was the beginning of the end.


End file.
